1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and, particularly, to a device capable of switching optical filters of a image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of image capturing devices deploy an optical filter device to switch selectively different optical filters into the optical path to make special-effect images. Such an optical filter switch includes a frame disposed on a circuit board, which has an image sensor attached. The optical filters are slidably disposed on the frame.
The circuit board is often fastened to a rear board of a housing of the image capturing device, facing a front board of the housing. To provide sufficient space to allow the optical filters to slide, adequate clearance between the optical switch and the rear board, and clearance between the optical switch and the front board are required. As such, the image capturing device cannot be easily made as thin as desired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical filter device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.